


Shelter

by YoungMalfunctionArts



Category: Fast & Furious (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungMalfunctionArts/pseuds/YoungMalfunctionArts
Relationships: Roman Pearce & Original Character(s)





	Shelter

I groan as I wake on the side of CA-58 in the tiny house I’m hauling to my brother’s place. The traffic sounds mix with the rain pouring down outside, making my eyes heavier than when I first went to sleep. Fuck, I overslept. A large semi rolls past, thankfully merging into the left lane so it doesn’t shake the house as much as it could have. I huff as I run my hand through my brown hair, pulling the bedding back into place.   
I carefully step down the steep ladder leading from the gooseneck loft to the kitchen area. I change quickly, stuffing my clothes into my black duffel and locking everything back into its mobile mode. I slam the door, locking it into place and kicking the step back underneath, shoving the barrel lock into position to keep it from sliding out into the car next to me. I check the highway before I run around, throwing my bag into the passenger seat of my truck and shutting the door after me just in time as another semi barrels past me. Asshole.   
I flip open my phone and hit the four, speed dialing him and internally cursing as I see the time on the dash. He’s not gonna answ- “Yeah?” He sounds tired, which makes sense since it’s after midnight on a Tuesday.  
“Hey, Rome. Did I wake you up?”  
“No, kid.” Liar. “What do you need?”  
“You to get dressed and kick out whatever girl is in your place. I have a surprise for you. I’ll be there in...like ten minutes. Still out at the Yard?” I start up my 1990 GMC Topkick as he says yes. “No, I won’t tell you what it is, you have to see for yourself. Hurry up. Kick her out and get outside.” I laugh after hanging up, pulling back onto the interstate. “He better like this or I’ll kick his ass.”   
A few minutes later, I pull into the derby yard and park in front of his camper. He jogs around as I shut off the engine, pulling my door open. He pulls me down and hugs me, “Kid, you coulda told me you were comin’. I woulda had you a bed set up or something. What’s this?” He drops me from his arms and looks at the black trailer house hopefully.  
“It’s your new house. Your old one is fugly. I’ll switch them out in the morning, but right now, I gotta get something to eat and go back to bed. Come on.” I grab his arm and show him around the place. “Okay, first is the living room. It’s pretty big, got a sectional, a brand new TV, all that shit. Then there’s the kitchen, fully stocked, half-size fridge, apartment stove, little dishwasher, the works. Behind that door is the bathroom, it’s got a shower and everything. And up there,” I point to the loft, “is your bedroom. Already slept in. It’s nice.” He punches my arm playfully and climbs up, looking around at the giant loft and his king-size bed. “What do you think?”  
“This is so cool! I love it, kid. And it’s...” he looks at me expectantly.   
“Yours. You can park it at my place if you want. I have room.”  
“Kid...”  
“I know, you don’t wanna leave Barstow, just offering. And before you say anything, this is your birthday and Christmas present. I was just dropping it off. Picked it up in San Francisco yesterday.” I pause and sheepishly rub the back of my head, “I, uh, meant to be here at six yesterday. I kinda forgot to set an alarm so I slept too long.”  
He grinned at me for a moment before chuckling. “You know, Brian’s gonna flip his...” his smile drops and he looks angry for a moment, maybe with himself, before he shakes his head and looks back at me. His grin is back in its place. “You gonna hang out for a while? Malibu isn't far. You can leave in the morning.”  
“Only if you have beer. I’m gonna sit on that comfy sofa and watch some TV.” I grin back at him, throwing him the keys and running around to grab my duffel. What was that about?


End file.
